This invention relates to trailer doors, and more particularly to a mechanism to control the locking/unlocking of a door for closing the back end of a refuse trailer.
Refuse trailers are used in an environment that requires a highly reliable mechanism that will operate under rugged conditions. The mechanisms used to lock the rear doors of such refuse trailers may be subject to failure with the highly undesirable result that refuse can spill from the trailer. Locking mechanisms controlled by pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders can fail if the cylinders or the cylinder pressure source becomes inoperative. Additionally, adjustable links, such as turnbuckles, used in an active part of the locking mechanism can become worn and contribute to a locking failure.